Star Butterfly vs Deadpool
Star Butterfly vs Deadpool is a fight in the first round of the Chaos Craze Tournament. It pits Star Butterfly from Star vs The Forces of Evil and Deadpool from Deadpool. Pre Fight ??: MARCO! MARCO! MARCO! LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON THE GROUND! Marco woke with a start, not surprised to see Star glancing down at him. Marco: Ahh, Star, can't you let me sleep for once?! Star paused for a moment. Star: NOPE! Marco got dressed and saw what Star was looking at. Marco: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! BANG! The door burst open and a man in a red suit walked into the door. It could only be Deadpool. Deadpool: So you decide to steal from me, huh? Well that's gonna end with some consequences. FOR CHIMICHANGAS! Deadpool lunged at Star, rising his sword. Star thought fast, grabbing a pillow and smacking it into Deadpool. Deadpool: What was that for?! OH IT'S IN! YOU STEAL A DIAMOND FROM ME, YOU PAY! PILLOW FIGHT?! ENGAGE! Melee Deadpool rushed at Star, his swords raised. Star: Emerald Snake Strike! Suddenly, emerald colored Snakes were blasted out of Star's wand. This took Deadpool by surprise as he brought down his sword to take down the Snakes. Several bit him almost everywhere around his body, but he fought the pain off. With swipes of his sword, he cut down all the Snakes he could. After one last Snake being decapitated, Star landed an Axe Kick into Deadpool. Star: Releasio Demonius Infestica! Star shot a spell at Deadpool, hitting him in the gut. Deadpool waited for something to happen, but nothing happened. Deadpool: Looks like your spell didn't work, princess! PREPARE TO DIE! Deadpool lunged at Star with his sword raised, but it was suddenly turned into tentacles. Deadpool gasped in shock as tentacles replaced his arms. Deadpool: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL ARMS! Star kicked Deadpool backwards, causing him to fall out the window. He crashed into the ground and lay motionless for a while. Deadpool didn't know how to use his tentacles. Star: Looks like you're out-stared! But Deadpool's tentacles suddenly reacted, grabbing Star and wrapped around her. Star was dragged out the window, her wand crushed with the tentacles. Star: AHHH! RETURNIO ARMIUS NORMALRINO! Deadpool's tentacles returned to regular arms, making the anti-hero laugh. Deadpool lunged at Star, his swords raised in an old-fashioned way. Star side-stepped a swipe from Deadpool's swords, leaving Deadpool to swipe another swing. Star retreated to the window before casting another spell. Star: Shooting Star Explosion! Stars were blasted out of Star's wand, crying madly at Deadpool. Deadpool managed to slice some of the stars in half, but most of them bombarded Deadpool. The explosions caused Deadpool to blast into the air, bomb after bomb. Deadpool's swords dropped out of his hands and landed on the ground. This gave Star a chance to land the finishing spell on Deadpool. Star: Mystic Room Suck Transform! Star's spell hit the center of the room, forming a Black Hole as soon as it hit the room. Deadpool was pulled to the direction of the Black Hole while Star leaped out the window. Deadpool curled his fingers around sharp edges of the floor, pushing with all of his might. But the Black Hole was too much for him. He was pushed to the Black Hole, and when half of his body was inside the Black Hole, the Hole closed shut and cut Deadpool in half. Deadpool's bottom half of his body lay motionless. Star's room was nothing more then a mess of splinters and ashes. K.O Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Star Butterfly!!! Votes Star or Deadpool? Star: 5 Votes Deadpool: 5 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 2 Votes Death: 8 Votes With a close choice, I am going to make Star Butterfly be the victor! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:The Chaos Craze Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees